First Love
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: Este es un One-Shot que participa en el reto del Shingeki No Lemmon, de la pagina de Facebook Attack on Fanfic. personaje: Historia Reiss Escenario: Ciudad subterránea Frase: Que tu cuerpo sea siempre un amado espacio de revelaciones [Reiner X Christa]


Este es un One-Shot que participa en el reto del Shingeki No Lemmon, de la pagina de Facebook; Attack on Fanfics.

personaje: Historia Reiss

Escenario: Ciudad subterránea

Frase: Que tu cuerpo sea siempre un amado espacio de revelaciones.

Aclaración: Tome el nombre de Christa por el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia.

No siendo más, ENJOY!

* * *

Era muy raro que las muchachas de la tropa 104 hicieran reuniones nocturnas para hablar de temas como el top de chicos más populares e incluso los más feos, aquí entraban chismes, quejas de sus defectos físicos, como ser una soldado cool y linda. A veces la sexualidad era tema de interés por curiosidad.

—Chicas quiero hablar de algo con ustedes. — todas le prestaron atención a Christa. Durante toda la velada estuvo pensativa y apenas había evocado algunas palabras. Ella aprovecho el momento para hablar entre chicas. De repente bajo la cabeza, y al parecer sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas de lo normal.

—Y... ¿nos dirás? — Mina carolina fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Ella tomo aire y lo soltó como si no quisiera guardárselo por más tiempo — ¿Alguna ya perdió la virginidad? — dijo apenada. Todas la miraron como un bicho raro. —Digo... es que quisiera saber un poco más de eso.

— ¿Y tú para que quieres saber eso? — dijo alterada Ymir. Y la rubia volvió a su posición cabizbaja.

— déjala, solo quiere saber — intervino Sasha.

— Lo poco que sé es que duele perderla. Duele mucho. — contó Mikasa. —cuando el chico te... —Mikasa se sonrojó y se tapó con la bufanda.

—Te mete la salchicha — dijo Sasha imitando el acto con sus manos.

Christa volvió la mirada a la pelinegra. — ¿Duele, e-enserio? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? — volvió a hablar Ymir bastante fastidiada — es obvio, allí es muy estrecho y esa mierda es muy grande. Sol imagina al titan acorazado intentando entrar por la entrada del muro María.

Todas voltearon a ver a Ymir curiosas ¿cómo es que sabia tanto?

— Ya lo has hecho Ymir? — preguntaron Mina, Sasha y Christa al tiempo. La pecosa pegó un brinco — ¿Qué? ¡C-claro que no!

Mina fastidio con preguntas a Ymir, mientras que Christa suspiro y abrazó sus piernas. Con eso que le habían contado sus compañeras, ya temía por la llegar a _'eso'_

— Reiner y yo casi lo hacemos. — confesó Christa. Todas voltearon a verla. Estaban boquiabiertas.

Mina fue la primera en decir algo. —¡vaya! Con que ligándote al chico más popular de los reclutas.

— ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡casi!? — Ymir se levantó casi gritando — eso es violación ¿sabías.?

— no es violación si ella está de acuerdo — dijo Mikasa

— ¿y que paso? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? — preguntó Mina acercándose más a la rubia. Mikasa y Sasha la imitaron. Ymir se quedó echando humos en su lugar.

Ella les conto como todo empezó con besos y caricias, dio detalle de cada movimiento de inicio a fin. De cómo Reiner la había acorralado en un rincón de los comedores cuando nadie estaba cerca y como habían terminado vestidos a medias. Hasta que _la virginidad_ los detuvo.

— Si te acuestas con él te va a dejar sin caminar por meses — de burló Mina.

— no exageres — Sasha codeo a la habladora. Las dos empezaron una discusión inmadura. Christa volvió a suspirar.

— También sé que después de la primera penetración, el dolor es reemplazado por el placer. — dijo Mikasa con la bufanda tapado su boca. — lo olvidarás y te sentirás bien. — Christa agradeció las palabras de la pelinegra.

— Eso sí es cierto— Mina y Sasha terminaron de discutir volvieron a integrarse a la interesante conversación. — ¿Como es que estas saliendo con el mastodonte ese? — preguntó.

—Hace dos meses nos estamos entendiendo. —las mejillas de Christa se ponían cada vez más rojas.

— Si llegas a eso con él, debes asegurarte que tu primera vez sea algo maravilloso. — aclaró Sasha. —No a cualquiera se le da ese privilegio. — la castaña suspiro.

— A ver, a ver — Ymir interrumpió —si te metes con él hay una probabilidad titánica de que quedes embarazada. ¿no querrás cagarte la vida y arruinar tu carrera como soldado. ¿o si Christa?

Eso dio para que la rubia temiera más. No solo tenía que pasar por un dolor físico, sino que también estaba el riesgo de quedar en cinta a tan temprana edad. La rubia suspiro y agachó la cabeza —tienes razón Ymir.

La pecosa sonrió victoriosa.

— No digas esas cosas tan horribles Ymir. — se quejó Sasha. — un bebé no es un error si ambos se aman. ¿cuántas mujeres en estas mugres murallas no han tenido bebés a nuestra edad? Así que no la estés cohibiendo.

Ymir rodo los ojos. Pero que tontas e ingenuas eran. Pensó.

—No te preocupes Christa. Si tú De verdad lo amas y él a ti. Todo será perfecto. — la animó Sasha.

—¡Ah! el amor, el amor. —dijo con ilusión Mina. —yo también quisiera tener a alguien. Digo, para amar y hacerlo. Al menos antes de morirme en esta mierda.

— Basta. Hoy en día los chicos solo quieren una cosa. Follarte y dejarte por otra para follársela también. —dijo Ymir.

Mina, Sasha y Ymir volvieron entrar en discusión.

— Otra cosa que me aterra es si realmente pueda gustarle a Reiner. — le dijo la rubia a la única que se mantenía apacible. — ¿y si mi cuerpo no le gusta?

— ¿por qué no le gustarías? Eres una de las chicas más lindas de la tropa. O eso dice la mayoría.

Christa se sorprendió cuando oyó eso de Mikasa. Jamás había estado enterada. Pese a la declaración ella no pudo evitar volver a sentirse incomoda consigo misma — Yo no me siento ni linda ni suficiente para nadie. — dijo con tristeza.

Mikasa poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia. —Si un hombre te ama, te ama de pies a cabeza. Deja que tu cuerpo sea siempre un amado espacio de revelaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Mikasa?

— Quiero decir que te permitas darte a conocer con tu belleza partiendo desde lo exterior hasta lo más profundo de ti. — decía Mikasa señalando la ubicación anatómica del corazón. — Christa la oía con atención. —si tú y Reiner llegan a intimar, no solo vera lo hermoso de tu cuerpo. Le estarás dando entrada a todo lo que eres, la darás paso a que te conozca mucho más de lo que otros podrían.

Christa se sintió feliz con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mikasa. — ¿alguna vez te has enamorado Mikasa? —pregunto la rubia.

La pelinegra calló por un instante. — tal vez. — alzó los hombros.

Christa interpreto de inmediato esa respuesta, sabia, aunque no con certeza, que tenía sentimientos hacia alguien en específico, y ese alguien nunca ha mostrado lo mismo. —Tú también eres muy hermosa Mikasa. Estoy segura de que debe haber alguien que quiera darlo todo por ti. Solo tienes que poner más atención.

Ahora quien estaba sorprendida era Mikasa, le respondió con un Gracias y una leve sonrisa

. .

Al siguiente día, era día libre para todos, entendiendo que podían tomar cualquier tarea para realizar durante la jornada; entre el entrenamiento, tomar clases magistrales o prácticas para la reparación de los equipos tridimensionales.

.

— Instructor Shadis...

— ¿Qué quieres Lenz? — el mayor le pregunto sin tener que mirarla. Porque estaba ocupado en observar el quehacer de los muchachos, específicamente que no fueran a cometer alguna estupidez durante el entrenamiento.

Christa muy penosa ideo como preguntarle _eso_ a su entrenador. Parecía más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo realmente. —Señor Shadis. Tengo una pregunta para usted, sé que no es su deber enseñar este tipo de cosas. ¿Pero quisiera saber si puedo quedar embarazada después de...—era incomodo mencionar _eso_ —la primera vez?

La cara de Shadis se desfiguro. ¿Cómo es que le estaba esa muchachita preguntando eso? ¿tenía cara de qué? Apretó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. No podía culparla, era una chica, una como los tantos curiosos que ya le habían hecho preguntas inadecuadas como "¿porque amanezco con una erección?" "¿Es normal sangrar por _ahí_? Estoy asustada" "¿Es verdad que masturbarse lo deja a uno estéril? el hombre tomo aire y suspiro profundo. Volvió la vista a la pequeña rubia, era tan joven e inocente como lo había sido él alguna vez.

—te aconsejo que vayas a la enfermería. Es ahí donde todas esas dudas te serán resueltas.

En pocos minutos Christa se halló en la enfermería. Había una mujer regordeta que parecía tener varios años de experiencia. No hacia parte del ejército. Eso era claro. Los rescatistas y el equipo de primeros auxilios salían directamente de las tropas inscritas y eran capacitados por quienes ya habían tenido formación como soldados graduados y solo laboraban para los mismos.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó la mujer en tono dulce. Christa bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo. Ese era una evidente afirmación.

La enfermera entendió el contexto, luego de que Christa repitiera la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Shadis. La mujer con mucha paciencia y confianza le hablo a Christa de todo lo que necesitaba saber y de lo que nunca creyó que la rubia podría enterarse. Tocó temas básicos como la _primera vez_ , los ciclos y tiempos fértiles, hasta de las posibles enfermedades que podía conllevar el asunto, también en métodos para evitar la fecundación, como el coito interrumpido. Para vivir en las murallas, la sociedad no era tan ajena al tema. Pensó ella. La diferencia es que aún era un tabú un poco… Colosal.

—Gracias señorita. Me siento mas segura con ese tema y claro que tendré cuidado. — La rubia agradeció y se fue contenta al no sentirse tan ignorante respecto a los temas de sexualidad. Fue hasta donde su grupito común de chicas a contarles todo. O sea, era información demasiado buena como para no reproducirla.

. .

—Buenos días a todos los reclutas— dijo con autoridad Shadis. Todos los jóvenes aspirantes realizaron el respectivo saludo militar y a continuación el instructor les explico la misión que deberían ejecutar. Esta se trataba de hacer parejas entre un recluta con alto nivel de rendimiento en compañía de otro que no lo era tanto. Eso no fue problema para muchos pues ansiaban más el saber de qué trataba el entrenamiento. Esta implicaba una serie de pasos que llevaban a un objetivo final y por su puesto a un premio que los beneficiaba, el cual les daba más oportunidad de quedar entre los 10 mejores.

Shadis explico en qué consistía, partirían desde la salida de Trost equipados con caballos, equipo tridimensional y demás insumos como simulando una expedición, deberían atravesar toda el área de la muralla Rose hasta llegar a la muralla Sina, haciendo estaciones en el Distrito Ehrmich y luego en el Distrito Yarckel. Allí llegarían a realizar sus reportes y autosuministrarse. Desde Rose hasta Sina tendrían 20 horas máximo. Teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de los caballos y los lapsos de reposo. Aunque si se pasaban de las 20 horas no habría problema para continuar con la misión, sin embargo, eso haría que disminuyeran las probabilidades de tener un buen puntaje. El objetivo de la primera fase, no era solo atravesar el área, también buscar entre los bosques marcados, una banderilla de color azul que estaba entre los árboles; esta actividad les comprometía a usar su equipo EDM3D

Los jóvenes ponían atención a cada palabra y advertencia del mayor durante esta misión estaban condicionados a protegerse uno a otro según como quedasen. Tendrían derecho a llevar solo vendas, vinagre y agua. Un litro para cada integrante y su caballo, que usarían durante toda la travesía.

—¿¡Entendida la primera fase!?

Los jóvenes asintieron gritando al unísono un _SI SEÑOR._

Shadis carraspeo y dio continuidad a su explicación. La siguiente fase era entrar a la muralla Sina y buscar por si mismos una un encargo de cualquier índole, que implicara protección a la ciudadanía como escoltar personas y vigilar ciertas actividades, investigación de crímenes y casos, o transito mercantil. Para esta fase, se darían tan solo 48 horas. El cumplimiento de la misión se definiría según la satisfacción de los clientes implicados o la solución del problema.

—Como verán, esta misión es para el entrenamiento de competencias tanto para la legión de reconocimiento como para la policía militar. Independientemente de a que rama del ejercito escojan, tendrán que tener las habilidades necesarias dentro y fuera de las murallas.

Procedieron a dar el listado de las parejas. Nadie se movió hasta que no se nombrara la última.

—Ymir y Daz. Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes. Pueden irse.

La pecosa arrugó la cara. —Señor Shadis. ¿Por qué no me deja con Christa? ¿No le parece que Daz pueda estar mejor con alguien más competente como… Reiner?

—Las parejas quedarán tan cual como lo he dicho. No haré ningún tipo de cambio. —regaño Keith —Usted empieza y terminará con Daz y Lenz trabajará con Braun.

Ymir lanzó una mirada aterradora al rubio.

—Ymir. —la rubia se acerco a ella sonriendo con tranquilidad —Estaré bien con Reiner.

La pecosa solo le dio la espalda sin decir nada.

.

La noche había caído y todos estaban alistándose para dormir. Había una ansiedad muy notoria entre todos los reclutas. Se oía muy emocionante el entrenamiento.

—Me alegra que hayamos quedado juntos —dijo ella abrazando al rubio. Se le veía muy enamorada.

—Te voy a proteger de todo. —Reiner besó la frente de Christa. Y luego le dio un abrazo de despedida. —Buenas noches hermosa. Te veré mañana.

—Buenas noches Reiner. —ella le regaló un beso antes de irse cada uno a su dormitorio.

.

A altas horas de la madrugada estaban todos preparándose para ir al punto de partida. Cada pareja fue equipada con un EDM3D, 2 caballos, insumos de primeros auxilios y un mapa solo para identificar los bosques marcados. Desenvolverse y tomar la dirección correcta era cuestión de ellos.

Reiner y Christa estaban completamente listos. El resto de reclutas también estaban a la espera de ordenes.

—A ver sabandijas. Espero que recuerden todo lo que se les aclaró ayer. Aquí no hay reglas que puedan romper, solo tontos que no tienen habilidades. A partir de ahora empieza la cuenta de sus 20 horas. Nos vemos en Sina. disparo de una bengala verde, esa fue la señal de salida.

La primera fase de la misión tuvo resultados satisfactorios, a pesar de que hubo heridos por las trampas que habían puesto para no dárselas tan fácil a los jovencitos. No solo era una misión de fuerza, voluntad o habilidades físicas. También tendrían que usar esa cosa viscosa que llevaban por cerebro.

Cuando Reiner y Christa hubieron llegado al último de los dos distritos objetivo. Vieron tan solo 10 dúos formados a la espera de ser reabastecidos.

— ¡Christa! — pronunció Ymir. Ella volteó.

—¡Ymir! ¡Estás aquí!

— ¿Qué tal todo con el mastodonte? — Ymir examinó a Reiner de arriba a abajo con repudio.

— Todo está muy bien. Creo que vamos bien. ¿No es así?

— Hace una hora llegó Ackerman con un idiota al que no recuerdo su nombre — contó la pecosa

—¿cómo lo sabes?

—¿eso decía en las listas de registro. La maldita es muy buena.

Aquellos que acababan de llegar, entregaron sus banderillas como prueba de que realizaron el cometido en campo abierto. Se registraron y fueron hasta el lugar donde al fin podrían probar un bocado y algo mas que solo el agua que se les otorgó para el trayecto. Llegar al primer meta tan solo les tomo 17 horas. Tenían 3 horas de ventaja que bien podían usar para descansar del trajín o adelantar la segunda fase. Pero el cansancio físico y mental les hizo tomar la primera opción, la ciudad a esa hora estaba apagada, así que no perderían nada si descansaban hasta la quinta hora de la madrugada del día siguiente.

. .

En el arsenal de misiones otorgadas por la policía militares encontraban Reiner y Christa a la espera de un buen encargo. Uno de los funcionarios les entrego un folder con un montón de papeles, tenia una fecha reciente y parecía mucha información para ser de hace poco. — Secuestro y posible homicidio en la ciudad subterránea. — fue la única indicación que les dio. cuando quisieron leer su contenido, se dieron cuenta que en realidad no había mucha información. Solo pistas y el caso redactado de la desaparición de una pequeña niña de 12 años. Reiner bufó cosa que hacía muy rara vez. Esas situaciones le parecían demasiado complejas.

—Lo que me gusta es que puedo pasar tiempo contigo Christa.

Ella se sonrojó. Si que había sido el tiempo más largo junto a Reiner y casi que a solas. Era mentira si no admitía que durante la primera fase de la misión aprendió otras gustosas maneras de besarlo. Volvió a sonrojarse.

No esperaron mucho para ir a cumplir con su encargo. Bajaron a la ciudad subterránea por primera vez con permiso exclusivo. Era un trabajo bastante agotador, pero mas por el lado mental que el físico. Reiner y Christa con indicación de los documentos fueron hasta la residencia de los padres de la menor en cuestión.

—Mi pequeñita... no la volví a ver. Creo…que se la llevaron esos tipos adinerados de la superficie… Si, ellos se la llevaron. — Dijo con angustia la delgada mujer justo después de que Reiner a penas nombrara el caso.

—¿Por qué alguien de la superficie se llevaría una niña de doce años? —inquirió Christa. La mujer no decía nada, solo se mostraba ansiosa.

—¿podemos entrar? — al escuchar la voz de Reiner la mujer se sobresaltó. Tardó bastante para permitirles entrar. —Si... sigan.

Los jóvenes entraron, era una casa muy humilde con apenas 2 habitaciones y un espacio que podría llamarse la sala de estar y la cocina a la vez. De una de las habitaciones salió un pequeño niño con indicios de que acababa de despertar. Al parecer ellos habían omitido la información de que la mujer tenía más hijos.

—Mami... tengo hambre.

—¡Metete a la habitación! Bien sabes que no tenemos nada de comer. — dijo gritando la madre del pequeño y este le hizo caso.

—¡Cuántos hijos tiene? —Reiner tomo la palabra nuevamente

—Trece..., y con mi hija desparecida. Eran catorce

—Su esposo…

—¡Ese maldito...! se ganó el privilegio de enlistarse al ejército, y lo único que hizo fue irse a morir el primer día como recluta, de una hemorragia cerebral. Nos dejo con muchas deudas…

La mirada de Reiner se cruzó con la de Christa, les perturbaba la situación de esa familia. Se despidieron de ella y le aseguraron que buscarían más información sobre el paradero de su hija.

Ya habían seguido con el conducto regular, lo primero era hablar con quienes son mas cercanos a la víctima, lo siguiente fue obtener información externa, que les complementara; hablaron con los habitantes de residían cerca. La mayoría coincidió con que la pequeña luego de pedir limosna cantando llego a su casa como acostumbraba y al día siguiente no la volvieron a ver más, contaron que, según las palabras de la madre, la niña había vuelto a salir en la mañana y aseguró que en ese entonces alguien se la llevo.

Ya era medio día, estaban a la mitad de unos escalones que eran poco transitados y no daban con algo concreto, si de eso se trataba ser parte de la policía militar, era preferible ir a matar titanes.

—Reiner — dijo la rubia luego de que pasaran tanto tiempo en silencio tratando de unir las piezas del caso. El alzo la mirada, se le veía inapetente además de pensativo. —¿Pasa algo Christa? —ella apretó los labios. Si que pasaba algo. En su mente un tema no dejaba de retumbarle en la cabeza, sin embargo, no era lo suficiente confiada como para decírselo tan abiertamente. Negó con la cabeza, y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿pero que estaba pensando? Estaban en medio de un caso delicado y ella estaba pensando en la última vez que por un poquito pierde la _virtud_.

Luego se le vino a la cabeza que podía deberse que estaba en días fértiles, y las hormonas y todo eso. No era culpa suya, era normal. Miro a Reiner envuelto de nuevo en el caso. ¿Por qué no era él quien estaba encima de ella besándola o intentando manosearla? El deseo sexual era mas común en los hombres ¿la enfermera estaba equivocada? ¿O Reiner no gustaba de ella del todo…? No, no. renegó en su cabeza, y se obligó a recordar las palabras de Mikasa.

—Te ves muy cansado Reiner, deberíamos descansar. —ella lo abrazo y le beso el cuello haciéndolo suspirar. —Tienes razón Christa, —guardó todo y antes de levantarse la besó. —vamos entonces a comer algo. —la haló del brazo y se la llevó en busca de un lugar donde vendieran algo comestible, y así fue. Encontraron un puesto donde vendían galletas de cebada y aguamiel sin fermentar, por que claro. Eran niños.

Se sentaron en algo que aprecia una fuente de agua, pero sin agua.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo sin chistar. Pero Reiner no entendió la repentina frase de la rubia.

—¿Lista? — ¿sería para continuar con el caso? Pensó él. Ella lo miro con la cara ya roja. Reiner seguía sin entender, ¿porque era tan difícil hablar con los hombres? Ella no tuvo más opción que hablarle al oído y explicarle a que se refería. En un conteo hasta dos, la cara de Reiner estaba incendiándose.

—Y quieres… ¿ahora? —las palabras le salieron temblorosas.

Ella rio tierna —No, tonto. Podríamos esperar hasta la noche.

. .

Es interesante que además de ser un equipo de trabajo puedan hacer cosas de enamorados, pero tenían una duda existencial que no los dejaba en paz… ¿dónde era más apropiado pasar la noche? La verdad, no querían que los sacaran a escobazos por indecentes.

— ¡No me importa! — exclamo Reiner decidido, tomo el antebrazo de su novia para entrar en una de las casas de alojamiento. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a pedir con calma la habitación, con que Reiner gritara: _una habitación, por favor._ ya se hacía por entendido, aunque les miraran raro.

Los dos se encerraron en la primera habitación que vieron disponible, se echaron a reír cómplices. El con sus manos sostuvo el rostro de Christa y la beso dulcemente. —¿estas segura? —ella afirmó, aun sabiendo todo lo que implicaba, estaba segura de querer estar con él, estaba segura de consentir que él conociera lo que su cuerpo expresa y aloja.

Reiner la alzó para llevarla a la cama, cual noche de bodas, el era consciente de lo importante que era esto para ella y no iba a pasarlo desapercibido. Se posiciono sobre ella y la besó, ese beso se iba tornando mas cálido, mas sensual y mas profundo. Pero no era el único contacto que tenían, las manos de ella exploraban el cuerpo del rubio, por debajo de la camisa, el arnés del uniforme de ambos fue desechado, seguido de esa estorbosa chaqueta de cuero; no hubo problema con desabotonar la camisa de Christa, y menos en quitar la de Reiner.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo él a su chica, observándola desde su posición. Ella le dedico una sonrisa. El volvió a adueñarse de los labios de la muchacha, luego de su cuello, de sus pechos. Ella amaba que el tomara esa ruta descendiente, se volvía loca cuando él jugaba con la lengua sobre sus pezones. Pasó de ahí hasta las caderas de ella siendo obstruidas por el pantalón blanco que no duró mas tiempo puesto. Se hizo cargo de quitar tanto el de ella como el suyo. Le besó el abdomen y tomo entre sus dientes el panty, hizo el desliz con ayuda de sus manos hasta que finamente se deshizo de ellos. Al volver la mirada sobre ella, la vio abrazándose a sí misma, y cerrando las piernas no dar.

—Christa, mi amor. No te avergüences. Es la primera vez para ambos. —dijo dándole suaves caricias en las piernas. De esa manera logró que ella cediera. Reiner se posicionó sobre ella, no puedo evitar abochornarse al oírla gemir justo cuando sus intimidades se rozaron. Reiner repitió el movimiento varias veces, para deleitarse con la humedad de ella y con los gemidos que emitía al sentir la dureza de él sobre esa zona sensible.

—Reiner…

—¿quieres que…

—Si..., hazlo ya.

Reiner se acomodó para entrar en ella, antes de eso la beso —Te amo. Y pasé lo que pasé siempre te amaré. —Christa sintió como el dolor la invadía desde ese punto. Se aferró a la espalda del muchacho. Se sumergieron en un beso apasionado, ahogando los gemidos de dolor y placer. El vaivén de sus cuerpos iba en aumento y poco a poco ella dejaba en el olvido el incomodo estimulo a cambio de la satisfacción de tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Reiner no te vayas a…

—Lo sé…

. .

Al día siguiente, ellos amanecieron muy cómodos y abrazados. La cama era un completo desorden, una vez no les fue suficiente después de probar lo delicioso que era el amor.

—levántate!

—No… no quiero. Quédate conmigo y hagamos el amor todos los días.

—¡Reiner! tenemos que resolver el caso. —ella lo halaba de un brazo. —Seremos los últimos. Y no quiero ser la última.

Después de tanta insistencia, Christa sacó a Reiner de entre las sabanas y lo hizo apresurarse a seguir con la investigación. Ahora era ella quien se volcaba la cabeza pensando y él quien quería un poco mas de lo de la noche anterior.

Les tomo bastante tiempo reunir toda la información de manera que coincidiera y descartar posibles razones y situaciones, al sumar la condición precaria en la que vivía esa mujer y sus hijos dieron con una única conclusión. Esperaban estar equivocados en la resolución. ¿Acaso eso era posible? Que Entre tanta miseria una madre podía hacerle eso a su hija. Aunque en el fondo ni a Reiner ni a Christa llegaba a sorprenderlos. Fueron hasta la unidad militar más cercana y entregaron el reporte denunciando a la mujer de haber vendido a su hija. El resto deberían encargarse los policías, pues ellos eran aun reclutas y no tenían ni título, ni derecho de tocar temas de legalidad. Por supuesto fue un caso resuelto, peor ya no era de su incumbencia las medidas que se tomarían.

Se reunieron nuevamente con el grupo de reclutas de la tropa 104. Muchos fueron afortunados, así como otros, no tanto. Reiner y Christa quedaron en buen puesto, pero no entre los mejores. Pero ¿a quien le importaba? Reiner siempre iba a ser uno de los mejores y el más popular, además tenía Christa y ella a Reiner, y por, sobre todo, el amor que se tenían.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Gracias a la pagina por darme la oportunidad de participar :D

besos, besitos.


End file.
